neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
Introduction The short and stout dwarven race claims to have been hewn from the very rock they call home. They are a strong, hardy and dependable people with a deep respect for their ancestors, gods, and friends. An incredibly pious people, they revere Moradin as their creator, they honor the different gods who oversee various aspects of their lives however. Dwarves make excellent Fighters and Clerics -- for them, there is no greater honor than to stand by and protect an ally in battle. Many dwarves may be found in Neverwinter, some seeking the wealth to be found rebuilding the city and others the glory and honor of battle. Race Origins Since before the begining of time, Moradin the All-Father forged the dwarves in the fiery heart of Abeir-Toril. His people were made of the strength of stone itself, won their way to the light of the surface, displaying the qualities they shared with the heart of the Bedrocks. In the hot south of the world that then was, they emerged into the cool heights of the mountains and forged for themselves an empire. History Dwarves were once one people but their constant state of war with orcs and goblinoids sundered their race, scattering it throughout Faerûn. Dwarves drifted farther and farther from their roots, until their natural adaptation to new environments left a physical mark upon their bodies. Two types of Dwarves, as listed in Sub-Race section below, are found across Faerûn. An influx of adventurers and explorers, drawn by the lure of excitement, fabulous treasure, and ancient secrets has managed to strengthen the Dwarven settlements in the East Rift and has done much to slow the drow attacks that test their defenses. Physical Characteristics Dwarves are stout fellows made from the bedrock of earth and are thus strong, hardy, and dependable. What Dwarves lack in height they make up for in bulk; they are, on average, about as heavy as humans. Dwarven males are a bit taller and heavier than their female counterparts. They have a wide variety of skin, eye, and hair color and they have individualistic style to tie their facial hairs. Male dwarves are often bald and grow thick facial hair sometimes used to display social status. It is a common misconception that female dwarves also do this, who instead braid their long hair. Dwarves are a long-lived race and reach physical maturity somewhat later than humans. A dwarf is traditionally considered an adult once he or she reaches the age of fifty. Dwarves age much like humans but over a longer period of time, remaining vigorous well past 150 years of age. Abilities Dwarves don't fall down easily because of their strength and low center of gravity. They are not easily encumbered by load and are also more resilient against poison and physical attacks. They tend to be equally loyal, stubborn and tenacious. Psychology Dwarves are made from the bedrock of earth and are thus strong, hardy, and dependable. They revere their ancestors and traditional values fiercely with axes, just as they defend their carved structures. They place great value on wisdom and the experience of years and most are polite to the elders of any race. More than other races, dwarves tend to seek protection and guidance of the gods and look upon the divine for strength, hope, and inspiration. They may also choose to propagate evil gods, although bad dwarven individuals may be heretical. Culture Dwarves revere Moradin as their creator but not all dwarves serve Moradin, just like not all followers of Moradin are dwarves. Dwarves never forget their enemies, single or a race, who have done evil to their kind. Dwarves harbor a fierce hatred for orcs, their rock neighbours. Dwarves also despise giants and titans because the dwarven race was once the slaves of these giants. They abhor and pity enslaved dwarves and also abhor those who make fun of their beards, those who do are lucky to still have their heads joined to their bodies. A display of high drinking capacity is helpful to establish a good rapport with most dwarves. Dwarven legends honor many heroes who gave their lives to save their clans or their friends, regardless of race. Homelands (add known cities later) Acceptable names for Role Play Dwarven names in Toril: *Male: Gimli, Adrik, Baern, Berend, Darrak, Eberk, Fargrim, Gardain, Harbek, Kildrak, Morgran, Orsik, Rangrim, Thoradin, Thorfin, Tordek, Travok, Vondal *Female: Artin, Bardryn, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Gurdis, Helja, Kathra, Kristryd, Mardred, Riswynn, Torbera, Vistra Sub-Races and groups *Duergar Dwarf *Gold Dwarf *Shield Dwarf *Wild Dwarf Related Races Trivia They follow three dwarven ways of life - Ale, Beer and Beard. It is said that the Dwarves in the Neverwinter were largely based off of the ones in Lord of the Rings. Navigation Return Home, Races Main ru:Гномы fr:Nains Category:Playable Races Category:Creatures